


Nightmares aren't always that bad

by eliosoliver



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Voltron, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliosoliver/pseuds/eliosoliver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith has nightmares, Lance helps him sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares aren't always that bad

**Author's Note:**

> summaries aren't my thing...   
> anyways, first Klance fic up on my AO3 account, also first fic up on my AO3 account   
> enjoy 
> 
> please note English is not my first language so be nice if I made any mistakes.

Keith woke up out of breath, his shirt clung to him and his hair stuck to his forehead. “Not again.” He sighed getting out of bed and trying to silently make his way to the kitchen.  
He didn’t feel like turning on the lights which only brought to him slamming his toe against the doorframe. “SHIT!” He screamed as he held foot. After a few ticks he (mostly) recovered from his injury and limped over to the kitchen hoping to find something normal in the stupid castle.  
“Since when?” Lance appeared at the doorway.  
“What?”  
“The nightmares when did they start?” Keith walked away and made his way back to his room.  
“None of your business!” Keith snapped as Lance kept asking, the blue paladin pouted.  
“Come on Keith it’s ok… It’s normal, even Shiro get’s them.” Lance placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder.  
“…sorry…” Keith whispered as the door to his room opened to reveal a messy bed, the sheets all over the floor.  
“Damn.” Lance muttered as he struggled to find the light switch. “There now we can see.”  
Keith frowned as he slouched, sitting on his bed.  
“Oh no you don’t, go take a hot shower. It helps.” The boy shrugged after getting a weird look from Keith.  
Keith thought for a moment, he knew Lance wouldn’t leave him alone so he obliged removing his shirt and throwing it somewhere in the room and dug through the mess to find a ‘clean’ shirt.  
Lance’s cheeks heated up and he turned to make the bed trying to get his mind off the freckles that ran along Keith’s back.  
Keith returned from his shower to find Lance asleep on his bed. “Cute.” Keith frowned, since when did he think Lance was cute?  
“You’re back.” Lance smiled as he rubbed his eyes and sat up.  
“Yeah sorry I took so long…”  
“Your hair’s still wet.” Lance grabbed a towel from the mess and went over to the red paladin and dried Keith’s hair.  
“You don’t have to- I can do it myself.” Keith groaned as Lance hummed what sounded like a lullaby.  
“I miss home…” Lance whispered after awhile. “I miss my siblings and my mom’s cooking, and well my mom… I miss speaking Spanish.” Keith smiled  
“I’m sure they miss you too; plus you can speak Spanish here, we won’t understand you but we can learn.” They spent a couple of minutes sitting on Keith’s bed talking about Lance’s home.  
~_~_~_  
“C-can- can I stay here… With you?” Lance whispered again. Keith was hoping he would ask and shrugged  
“If you wanna you big baby.”  
“I’m doing it for you not for me.”  
~_~_~_  
“I don’t have a home….” Keith whispered as they laid backs facing each other.  
“Yeah you do, here with us.” More like here with me…  
The blue paladin turned so he was facing Keith’s back and started humming the same lullaby as before. Lance absentmindedly started to trace shapes on Keith’s back softly until the other paladin turned to face him.  
“Hey Lance…”  
“Dime mi amor.” Lance’s face flushed but returned to normal as he remembered Keith doesn’t know Spanish.  
“What does that mean?”  
“I fucking hate you.” Lance smiled and Keith glared, he was positive it sounded like a term of endearment but he shrugged it off and returned to facing the other way.  
~_~_~_  
Keith woke up the next morning to find Lance holding him tightly, snuggled up next to him. Lance’s eyes fluttered open and he rubbed his eyes.  
“Good morning, Mi amor.” Keith smiled as Lance’s face flushed again and Keith kissed his forehead.  
Hunk burst into the room, “KEITH LANCE IS MISSING- oh.” He smirked as he found both paladins cuddling in Keith’s bed. “I GOTTA TELL PIDGE!” He burst out of the room and Keith laughed turing to face Lance who was looking at him, his eyes sparkling. “Te amo.”  
“Love you too you idiot.”


End file.
